Head to Toe
is the finale episode of SRorgs: Timor-Leste, the seventeenth season of Survivor Reddit ORGs. =The Story= This Season on… SURVIVOR Three returning captains who had caused turmoil in their original seasons joined 15 new players in the adventure of a lifetime. A new twist was introduced to shake up the game. Early on, the newbies teamed up. Key relationships were formed between Chikin, Noah, and Infernox on Suva… As well as Zanny and Daquan on Kupang. At the swap, Chikin found an in with the Kupangs through Zanny… At the merge, Noah quickly emerged as a leader of his side of the tribe, though his playstyle rubbed many the wrong way. Throughout the merge, Chikin, Daquan, and Zanny expertly played both sides, making resumes but also enemies along the way. Both Chikin and Daquan have managed to hold onto Hidden Immunity Idols, which can only be played until this round, the Final 5. 5 remain… Who will claim the title of Sole Survivor? Noah has been a polarizing figure throughout the game. He’s spearheaded one of the two sides of the merge, but his bluntness has alienated many who were on the other side. Can he overcome negative perceptions to win the game at the end? Zanny was a major part of pushing some of the biggest flips of the game, but towards the late merge began to be left out of many of the kinds of moves he was making early on. Can he regain his footing and take control before the end? Chikin has played an expert strategic game, but has shown little loyalty to those he’s brutally blinsided. He has a strong connection with his former Suva allies, but can he execute his plan to perfection and get his perfect final 3, and if he gets there, will the jury respect the way he played? Infernox has played a strong social game, making few enemies along the way. In a Final 5 of polarizing personalities, is Infernox’s social strength enough to win him the game? Daquan has flipped almost as much as Chikin, but managed to save more face while doing so. However, he’s very concerned about his ability to make it to the end of the game. Can Daquan survive to Final Tribal and take the crown? Day 35 Daquan is worried that he has become the biggest threat left in the game. Chikin is having similar thoughts. Day 36 At the challenge, Infernox wins immunity. Infernox and Noah quickly decide to target Zanny, who they have distrusted for some time. Chikin hears that Daquan is voting Zanny as well and decides to abandon his plan to idol out Daquan this round. Throughout all of this, almost no one talks strategy with Zanny, and he calls a tribe meeting. Zanny gets increasingly upset and claims that he will vote for himself to leave. When told this is not allowed, and that because he has two strikes, he would be removed from the jury for doing so, Zanny decides this is preferable and quits the game. Day 37 The tribe has differing reactions to Zanny’s quit. Day 38 With the Final Immunity approaching, it’s do or die for Chikin and Daquan. Rites of Passage On the way to the challenge, the castaways complete the Rites of Passage. As they ascend the long path, the Final 4 reflects on the journey that brought them here and those who fell along the way. Cyrus Caitlyn Ben Aaron Nihar Nicholas The castaways pass his torch, having never met him. Mario Mason Cassie Chadd Tmo Dim Jake Zanny His torch is laid down on its side. Day 38 (continued) The castaways arrive at the challenge. Infernox pulls out a victory. Noah and Infernox makes up their minds quickly to stick to Suva. Chikin is caught between his closest allies, somehow avoiding any target and becoming the decisionmaker. Tribal Council The Discussion The Votes } Day 39 Chikin, Infernox, and Noah enjoy a final breakfast and see themselves in a mirror for the first time before heading to their Final Tribal Council. Final Tribal Council The castaways arrive at their Final Tribal Council. Opening Statements Jury Questioning The Votes Cassie is shown casting her vote for Infernox. Jake is shown casting his vote for Chikin. Daquan is shown casting his vote for Chikin. Months Later The hosts come riding into the reunion on monster trucks that have "TURMOIL" painted on the side. Jake is announced as the Fan Favorite, narrowly beating Daquan and Infernox.